


Personal Staff

by verybadhedgehog



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren, service topping, two versatile bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren discovers a rumour that General Hux is receiving sexual favours from a member of his personal staff.





	Personal Staff

_Repairs to the Supremacy were continuing, step by step. In-house steel production was almost at maximum, producing heavy plate for new modules and outer shell. By General Hux’s reckoning, she would soon by hyperspace worthy again._

_Hux had been discussing progress with the Supreme Leader, who had been in grudging agreement with Hux’s suggestions on how to expedite the repairs. The conversation, as we join it, had just taken something of a turn._

 

***

 

“I fail to see how this is any of your business.”

“Any of _my_ business,” Kylo said, with cold menace.

“Oh, alright, yes, you're the Supreme Leader: every last blaster gas pack and every last tin of boot polish is _your_ business. We were discussing the repair schedule, and you were perfectly happy for me to hold responsibility there, but by all means carry on.”

“Everything comes to me.”

“Ultimately, yes, but are you really saying that matters of the Officers’ Discretionary Purse are your personal, immediate and direct interest?”

“So you _are_ paying him extra.”

“He’s on my personal staff! I can pay him extra for making my tea just the way I like it, if I so choose.”

“Hmm. Sounds to me like you’d call that a waste of funds, a deviation from standards and — ‘an invitation to incorrectness’ — those were your words to Lieutenant General Levine at a previous meeting of High Command, no?”

Hux seethed externally and squirmed internally. “Your point being?”

“It is against your public character to award large discretionary payments”—

“Nobody said anything about _large_ payments.”

— “And if you were to do so, it would be for something you considered worth it.”

Hux kept his chin raised, and stared at Ren.

It did not prevent Ren from throwing the accusation at him direct. “He’s _fucking_ _you_ , isn’t he, your staffer?”

“Why,” blustered Hux, “why this assumption? Why this immediate and baseless swerve towards the profane?”

“It’s hardly baseless. Let's go back to the start of this conversation. Or have you forgotten?”

Hux remained impassive.

Ren continued. “I put it clearly to you that I’d heard rumours. From multiple sources. The story is that you, General Hux, highest ranking officer of the First Order military, are obtaining sexual services from a member of your personal staff, an NCO at that, and you’re paying him for it.”

Hux scoffed. “The _story_.” 

“I think there’s truth in this story. I could find out for myself — your mind may not unlock as easily as some minds in this organisation, but I’d get you to unfold, soon enough.”

“Well, either do or don’t, Ren, otherwise this is approaching the status of a waste of time.”

“I don’t think so. I think you _want_ to confess. I think you’d love to tell me. Exactly what’s been going on.”

Hux continued to huff and bluster. “Do you just _say_ things? Do you just say things that you want to be true, and that’s how this all works for you?”

Ren clenched a fist and glowered at him. “I am trying _very_ hard,” he said, “to not do things the way Leader Snoke did them. I did not make that effort in the early days of my leadership, but I am trying very hard _indeed_ now.”

Hux sucked in a breath. “And I appreciate it greatly, Supreme Leader.” He would rather not have been reminded of Snoke’s methods, nor of Ren’s thoughtless, casual emulation of them.

Kylo regained his composure and made a show of playing idly with objects on the desk. “I know what it is,” he said, one eyebrow slightly raised. “You have to pay him off because _he’s_ fucking _you_. If _you_ were exclusively fucking _him_ , you might not need to. That’s the taboo, isn’t it? The subordinate and the superior.”

“You tell me. You seem to know a lot about it.”

“The taboo some of your people have, around who offers and who receives. It's not universal, but a lot of your people think that way.”

“Save me from mystic anthropologists,” Hux muttered.

“There’s no point in nay-saying me,” Kylo said.

“Alright, so what?”

“What I said. You’re getting it from an inferior, and you’re hiding the fact.”

“What is the point of you hammering on this? Let’s say a hypothetical officer under my command was getting sex from a subordinate, in a way that might scandalise the sensibilities of, let’s say, thirty-five percent of my personnel. I don’t share this supposed taboo, so why would I care? Why would _you_ care, since you don’t either?”

Kylo shrugged. 

“I’m a keen observer of human nature.”

“Ha. Well at least you are human, unlike the previous incumbent.”

“I think these moral hangups do affect you. The thrill of deviance, if you like.”

“If you could stop theorising over me, it would be appreciated. Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo fixed him with a rather hot gaze. “A person should want what they want and get it.”

Hux blinked and looked away. “You would say that.”

There was a brief silence of indeterminate comfort.

“Is he good at it?”

“What?“ Hux’s indignation was starting to feel the strain of overuse.

“Is he good at it? Is he, your navy piece, good at it?”

“What, do you want a recommendation?” Hux asked, acidly.

“Maybe,” Ren said. “Maybe.”

 

***

 

With a datapad in his hands, Captain Tritt Opan was taking instruction from General Hux, on the matter of internal intelligence gathering. 

“The instant you hear anything, make an edit to the file in the way we discussed.”

“Understood, sir.”

“The war is open on two fronts now — we have to remember that, Opan.”

“Yes, sir. Things have become more complicated.”

“Indeed. We must keep eyes behind us _and_ eyes to the side.“

This was a good summation of the situation. Hux needed to keep an eye on rivals attempting to supplant him, and at the same time make sure that they were not trying to overtake him by attempting their own coup against Kylo Ren. Captain Opan had his work cut out for him, but Hux trusted that Opan’s skills would more than measure up to the task.

“Quite so, sir.”

“If you would ask Petty Officer Paze to come in as you leave, Captain.”

Opan nodded. “Yes sir, of course.”

Opan knew, of course, the nature of the ongoing arrangement between the General and his personal signals officer, but he did not let slip any comment or opinion about it.

A couple of minutes after Opan’s departure, Petty Officer Paze reported to Hux’s office. Hux returned his salute and had him at ease, not wanting to spend too much time on formalities.

“Paze,” Hux said. “I shan’t keep you long. Just a couple of things. Firstly, the short listening project we discussed. How is that going?”

“Very well, sir. I'm writing up my findings.”

“Good.”

Hux tapped his gloved fingers on the desk. He’d have to raise the topic with Paze, or he might find the whole thing out of his hands.

“Secondly, and this may sound a little paranoid, but do bear with me…”

“Oh, I’m sure it doesn’t, sir.”

“Well, we’ll see. I wanted to warn you — no, perhaps that’s too strong — I wanted to give you an informal heads-up, that someone from the Supreme Leader’s personal staff may contact you and make some personal requests of you.”

“I see. And how would you wish me to respond, sir, in order to preserve good relations between our office and the Supreme Leader’s office?”

“If you are asked for personal information, use discretion. And report to me as soon as possible.”

“Very good, sir.”

“If you are, shall we say, propositioned in a direct fashion, report to me at once.”

“At once, sir.”

“Let the consequences fall as they may. I shall deal with them.”

“To be clear, sir, you think it possible that the Supreme Leader may require, ah, certain personal services? From me?”

“I’d rather _not_ think it. Look, this is every bit as awkward for me as it is for you.”

“Quite so.”

“I wasn’t exactly touting you out.”

“No, sir. Of course not, sir.”

“And neither am I dissatisfied. I’d simply prefer things to stay just as they are. But with the change at the top…”

“I know it isn’t what you would have chosen. Nor I, sir.”

“Thank you, Paze. You’ve been very understanding.”

“Not at all, sir. An honour and a pleasure.”

“Yes,” Hux said, with a weak smile. “Yes, indeed. That will be all now.”

Paze gave a brief salute, and left to return to his post.

Hux made a couple of seemingly inconsequential edits to a file, closed it, entered his command code, and finally stood. He tucked a code cylinder into a hidden pocket in his uniform jacket, and left for the bridge.  

 

**_***_ **

 

Ren had invited himself to Hux’s office after Hux’s duty hours were over. He sipped on a hot mug of tea, provided by one of Hux’s personal staff, who had been excused so that the General and Supreme Leader could speak in private and undisturbed.

“I asked you a question, the last time we spoke. About your arrangement with your signals officer.”

“Ah. This again.”

“Yes. This again. So is he? Is he good at it?”

Hux sighed through his teeth. He was, though, curious about Ren’s curiosity. Ren was going to unusual lengths if his aim was purely to annoy.

“Tell me about it. Or I can read your memories. But I’d rather you tell me.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m interested.”

Hux looked at him narrowly.

“This is your latest style of humiliating me, I take it.”

“No.”

Ren just kept looking at him. There was no aggression in it, only a quiet fascination that seemed to wear him down far better than any threat.

“It’s — it’s good. I enjoy it.”

“I would expect so.”

“He’s very, well, diligent, I suppose.”

“Dedicated to the task.”

“Yes.”

“Technically proficient.”

“Of course.”

“He isn’t good looking.”

“He doesn’t have to be.”

“He makes sure you come, every time?”

“Ren!”

“You can answer me. Who else do you think I’m going to tell? Does he give you satisfaction?”

“Yes. Of course. I have no current need for recourse elsewhere.”

Kylo toyed with the tea mug in his hands. “Good,” he said, somewhat distantly.

“So my satisfaction is to your satisfaction?”

Kylo stayed silent, musing, nibbling on his lower lip.

Hux observed him from the corner of one eye.

“I was very dutiful,” Kylo said, looking straight ahead, steaming tea mug held to his chest. “To Snoke. Dedicated. Focused.”

“You mean you, and he…”

“No, no, not like that. Not like that at all.”

“Sorry. I simply inferred…”

“No. He forbade it, that side of life. But now he’s gone.”

Hux’s eyes widened, and he kept any sign of amusement from his face. Surely he could not be hearing this — Kylo Ren, the new Supreme Leader, a celibate and possibly a virgin. “So you, erm, I mean —  you _have_ , haven’t you? Or not?”

“Not for a long time.”

“I see.” He took a sip of his tea. Bracing. “You could have your pick, you know.”

Kylo shrugged. “He forbade it entirely and since his demise I haven’t… She turned me down, you know.”

“Yes. You made some reference to it before. So, do you prefer women or men, or both? I mean, I’m trying to build up a picture here.”

“Both. I like both.”

“I see. And why are you bringing this to me? What is it you want?”

“I’m not yet decided.” He looked Hux up and down. “Is your staffer satisfied with you, as far as you know?”

“He enjoys himself, yes. Look, Ren, are you trying to get my staffer into bed, or are you trying to get me into bed?”

“I’m having a conversation with you.”

“Ah, I see. And I suppose you get such deviant delight from asking me personal questions that you probably don’t need physical congress at all.”

 Ren said nothing to that.

 

***

 

Hux knew what was happening. Ren had almost propositioned him. Obliquely, for sure. He wouldn’t have approached Ren in that way, ever, whether directly or indirectly. The animosity between them was such that it would never have occurred to him. But it had somehow occurred to Ren.

Now, he could have simply allowed Ren to make his demands of Paze. Loaned his man out, as it were. _But he hadn’t._ And Paze had reported no such approach by or on behalf of Ren — and Hux was glad this was the case. It wouldn’t be right to allow his personal signals officer to fuck the Supreme Leader. Not from the point of view of team cohesion, and not from the point of view of rank and propriety. Would it really be right for anyone else in the fleet to be engaged in the most intimate of activities with their Supreme Leader? 

These questions never arose with Snoke, he thought, laughing grimly.

Would it be right for _anyone else_ in the fleet, he’d just asked himself. Not _anyone_ in the fleet. _Anyone else_ in the fleet.

That was it. That was his conclusion, he realised. Nobody else ought to be bedding the Supreme Leader but him. If there were a line of succession, be it to the bed or the throne, then Armitage Hux would be at the head of it.

And what better opportunity to keep an eye on Ren. To influence him, if possible. If the Supreme Leader were to request his private company, he would go not only willingly but with an agenda.

 

***

 

Encrypted communications channel SL04

Ren: Presence requested in the Supreme Leader’s personal chambers, this cycle, 1640h.

Hux: I shall be there.

Ren: I’m sure you understand what I want.

 

***

 

A little way down from the grand doors that led to the throne room was a smaller set of doors that communicated directly to the Supreme Leader’s personal chambers. Kylo Ren had taken these over almost as soon as was practically possible, after repairs had been made to the throne room. 

“The Supreme Leader is expecting me,” Hux declared.

The guard stood aside and let him in.

Ren was there, idly hanging about, wearing a long dressing robe and loose pants. This seemed to indicate that this, this _thing_ , was really happening.

“So now I’m here.”

“You are.”

They looked at each other.

“You’ll have to get rid of your weapons. Here,” Kylo said, guiding him past a long rectangular table, “there’s a lockbox.”

Hux unholstered his blaster and, holding it in safety position, placed it in the box.

“And your little knife,” Kylo said, gesturing to his wrist. “You can’t think I don’t know about that.”

Hux pulled up his sleeve, unfastened the knife’s sheath and put it into the box.

“When were you planning on slitting my throat? While we kissed on the couch or did you think you’d have me first?”

“I wasn’t, actually. I always wear it, in case of eventualities.”

“Eventualities.” Kylo looked him up and down and laughed.

He closed the box, keyed in a code and pressed his thumb to a screen. Bioencrypted. Hux’s little weapons were out of the way. He would simply have to manage on his skills and his wits. And remember to get them back afterwards.

“Should we make straight for the bedchamber, or would you prefer to sit, and what was it, _kiss on the couch_.”

“I would. Come sit with me.”

They sat on the couch, and Kylo was quickly on him, kissing with a kind of awkward enthusiasm. Hux reminded himself that Kylo had been dutifully avoiding all intimate relationships for (at least?) the last five years, and so was probably trying to make up for lost time. He was though, reminiscent rather of Hux’s very early experiences. 

Hux slowed the kiss and tucked one hand onto the back of Kylo’s neck, amongst his hair, which was thick and clean. It did seem likely that Kylo really hadn’t had that much experience at all. Kylo had come to Snoke’s dark side training directly from Jedi school, and the Jedi of old had practised a sort of detached celibacy.

 Hux slid a hand onto Kylo’s shoulder, then his collarbone and the top of his chest, sliding under the lapel of his robe onto his hot skin. “This is all rather nice,” he said. And if he had taken off his gloves, it would be even nicer.

Kylo smiled at him, almost sweetly, and flexed a muscle.

“You didn’t say which way round you’d like things to go,” Hux said.

“I’m still deciding.”

“I see.” Hux looked down at him and sucked thoughtfully on a lip. “Tell me though, as I was thinking — how much practical experience do you have? Because I don’t know much about the Jedi other than what Leader Snoke told me, but I was under the impression that they too went without all of this — without sex — on principle.”

“I have _some_ experience,” Kylo said. “I’m not a complete blushing virgin.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“You want to know about the Jedi school?”

“I suppose, if that’s the story.”

“There were a few of us, all around my age, and one… one instructor. I went there at fifteen, stayed until I was twenty-two. The Overturning.”

“Yes, yes, I know all that part.”

“I’m sure you can put two and two together. Young people, subadults, all in one place.”

“Things happened?”

“They weren’t supposed to, but they did. Secret parties at night, friends sneaking off together. I hear things about the Imperial and First Order academies, too.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure you do. And perhaps one tenth of them are true.” 

“I don’t see why you should be touchy about it.”

“I’m not being touchy.”

Kylo’s hand slid down his back and onto his waist. It was thrilling, between the pleasurable pressure of the touch and the knowledge of the violence those hands were capable of.

“Well. Anyway.” Hux played with the seam at the opening of Kylo’s dressing robe. “So you have at least touched a dick that wasn’t your own.”

“I have.”

“Good.”

“And sucked a dick,” he said.

“Good. But you haven’t done anything more?”

Kylo said nothing, seeming to brood under his heavy fringe of hair.

“I’m not trying to mock you,” Hux said, a little impatiently, “I simply want to know how to pace things.”

Ren shifted underneath him, then pushed him off and stood up. “Come into the bedroom, then,” he said. His half-open robe flapped around him as he passed through a wide archway into what had to be the bedchamber. Hux followed him.

“I haven’t finished redecorating in here,” Kylo said.

“Wow,” Hux said, looking around him. “This is… grotesque.”

Three walls of the room were deep red with gold pillars and frieze, made more frightful by inset panels of greenish blue patterned with wild black scrawls. The other wall had been taken back to a standard dark grey. Against this, a large bed was set. Hux assumed, with some grudging relief, that this bed had been newly commissioned and placed there by Kylo Ren, as it did not match the gold curlicued built in cabinets elsewhere in the room. He was not going to have to fuck Snoke’s apprentice in Snoke’s own bed.

Kylo took the robe off and dropped it on the floor, leaving only his loose sleeping pants. He was an absolutely magnificent specimen and Hux thirsted to have his hands and mouth on him. 

The air felt heavy in his chest as he approached Kylo. He stopped just short of him and took off his gloves. Kylo’s eyes were on him all the time as he tucked the gloves into a pocket, bathing him in an intense fascination. Then he took a final step forward and placed his bare hands on Kylo’s shoulders. He was hot silk, his bodily loveliness unfair and uncalled-for, his battle scars telling tales under Hux’s fingertips. 

He embraced him and let him kiss him again, all hungry lips and tongue. Their hips drew closer together, and he could now feel Ren’s hard cock pressing against him. “There’s plenty of you,” he murmured. “I’ll need to get to work before I’m sure of taking all that.”

“Do you want to?”

“Oh yes. It’s rather something.” He pressed his palm onto it and squeezed it. Kylo gasped and closed his eyes. “But this time, the other way around. If that pleases the Supreme Leader,” he added.

“You know it would.”

“I’ll go gently with you.”

“Perhaps I don’t want it gentle.”

“At least to start with.”

“Undress. Unless you want to keep your uniform on. Does your lover keep his on?”

“No.”

“I thought that might be part of the thing.”

“It isn’t.”

Hux pulled off his boots, then unfastened his jacket. He slipped it off, revealing the natural narrow slope of his shoulders under the architectural padding of the jacket. He knew he was far less magnificent in form than Kylo — he knew how he was shaped and what he looked like. He also knew why Kylo had brought him here. It did not matter what he looked like, only what he could do.

His breeches were next, unbuttoned at the knee and waist, then dropped. He wondered if Kylo were watching him, trying to discern the outline of his dick in his underpants. Hux’s jacket and breeches went on a storage box at the foot of Kylo’s bed. His undershirt and socks followed. 

Meanwhile, Kylo peeled off his trousers and got onto the bed, his movements heavy and challenging in a way that was part habit and part bravado. He arranged himself to lie flat on his belly; his beautiful back and his long shapely legs providing a splendid picture. It was power, making itself low for him. Hux drank it in, his hand tucking over the bulge of his cock and pressing before he peeled off his underpants and climbed up onto the bed.

Kylo had prepared. A sleek bottle of lubricant and a towel sat on the nightstand alongside a glowing chrono and control panel. Hux found it all quite pleasing.

Kylo turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Well, go on then.”

Hux smoothed his hands down Ren’s back, along his flanks, and over his buttocks. He caressed them, spreading them a little apart. Ren had clearly washed quite comprehensively, which was welcome and interesting. Hux took a little of the lubricant in the palm of his left hand, and dabbed his fingers in it. “I’m just going to touch you,” he said.

“Don’t need to give a running commentary,” Ren mumbled.

Hux brought his fingers to where they needed to be, and massaged Ren’s perineum and hole with his first two fingers and his thumb, neatly and efficiently pressing on him and rubbing circles over him.

Ren made sighing noises into the pillow. 

“You like this,” Hux said, pride rising in him.

Ren made more happy sighs: such an unfamiliar sound, coming from him. Hux kept rubbing slowly, and added just a little more pressure, until the tip of his forefinger slipped in. Ren seemed to like it, making just a muted little “oh,” and ever so slightly arching his back. Hux slid his finger in and out and pressed gently on the walls.

This was all having exactly the right sort of effect. Here was the Supreme Leader himself: the strong hand that ruled the entire galaxy, laid out before him, open to him, with a finger in his arse, squirming and asking for more. 

He gave him another finger, slowly sliding them in, twisting them. When he found the place, he pressed firmly with the pads of his fingers. Kylo immediately shuddered and made the most delicious sound.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

“I know. I’ve… sometimes… “

“Better when it’s someone else?”

“Mmm. Yes.”

Hux added more lubrication to his fingers and fucked them into Ren, finding his target once more and squeezing down on it. Kylo moaned again. “Do you do it to yourself often?”

“Not often, but since… the last few times, I thought about you. About your cock.”

“That’s interesting.”

“Just your cock. Getting what I want from you.”

The slick thrust and spread of Hux’s fingers into Ren’s arse continued.

“I want it now,” Ren said. “Fuck me.”

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“Yes. Hux. Fuck me. Give me your cock. I want it now.”

Ren raised himself up on his knees.

Hux covered his dick in lube, his eyes glancing to Ren’s wet, pink, open hole. He wiped a hand on the sheets and lined himself up, the head of his dick just pressing against Ren’s rim. 

“I’m ready. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Is this what you were thinking of?”

“Yes!”

Hux could hear the heat of anger and frustration rising in Ren’s voice. It was good to have him with a slight hint of danger. 

He slid in, just stretching him a little.

“Fuck,” Ren said, and he breathed hard.

He was hot and slick and enveloping and it did feel extremely good to be pressing inside him, where no one else ever had. Hux pulled back a bit and slid slowly all the way in, then again. 

“Oh,” Ren said into the pillow. “Oh.”

Hux gave him slow and steady thrusts.

“Fuck me. Fuck me. I want… like that… like that… harder…”

His hated and feared rival looked so good spread out on the bed. Beautiful, even, with his ass up, Hux’s hands on his hips, Hux’s cock sliding into him. His hair swayed back and forth around his ears with each push. And he felt _so good_ inside.

The sense of power was almost tangible. Hux could feel it, buzzing around him — perhaps it was something of Ren’s Force powers, or perhaps just the euphoria of knowing that he was doing this to Ren. _He_ was making this powerful man give himself up to pleasure: grunting, sighing, moaning, wanting more. Hux was showing what he could do. How useful he could be.

“More. Hux. More. Fuck me harder.”

He took it harder and faster. Next time it would be different. He’d be the one having his fill.

“Are you getting closer?” His pride was still singing in his veins, but his hips and back were tiring.

“Closer. Not there yet.”

There was a little sweat beading in the small of Ren’s back.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes. Yes. Fuck.”

Hux leant forward and reached his hand in towards Ren’s cock.

“Touch me.”

Hux thought just for a moment of asking Ren if he was going to beg, but he knew that wasn’t what this was about. He was being told to provide satisfaction. He made the same request of his lovers, after all.

It was wet at the tip, and Hux closed his hand around it. He stroked it firmly, and Ren gave a breathy, throaty moan. He jerked him faster and kept fucking him, feeling him tense and tremble underneath him, hidden power about to release.

Ren grunted and cried out. 

Hux felt Ren’s cock pulse over and over, spilling over his hand and on the bed. He felt him twitch and clutch at him inside, too. The mess he’d made of Kylo Ren thrilled him in ways he couldn’t begin to describe, pulled him to the shaky edge and with a low groan he let himself go and went over. 

At some point, he pulled out and sat back on his heels. Ren dabbed himself off with the towel.

“That was good?” Hux asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

There was nothing to stay for, so after having his turn with the towel, he dressed himself quietly and neatly. With his fingers, he checked that his hair was in place.

“The lockbox, if you don’t mind.”

Ren stalked naked across the room, and unlocked the box.

To remind Hux of his power, he floated Hux’s blaster and knife back to him. So unnecessary, Hux thought.

 

***

 

Hux made an appointment with Paze.

He lay back and relaxed under Paze’s practised hands, and sunk happily into the mattress under the well timed pace of his thrusts. And for most of that time, he was thinking of Kylo Ren. Ren’s cock was bigger, definitely thicker, and he’d feel it more. Ren’s body, more substantial. Those broad shoulders and strong arms. Ren might say disgusting things. Or ridiculous things. And Hux might like it.

Perhaps he deserved to have his Supreme Leader try his very best with him, work like he had worked, to make him feel good.

But of course he wouldn’t be able to let Ren pound sloppily away at him: he’d have to sit on him and ride him to let him feel what kind of pacing and depth to start with. Ren would soon pick up what was needed. He was a physical creature, and he had a quick mind to go with it. If he had the coordination and finesse to be a star pilot, then he would certainly be able to manage this.

 

***

Encrypted communications channel SL04

Ren: When are you available?

Ren: You know what for.

 

***

 

Ren helped to undress him, his big hands making surprisingly easy work of the hook and eye fastenings on the front of Hux’s tunic. It was odd, this part — he’d always assumed Ren would avoid this sort of intimacy. But here he was, laying him him down on the bed. Here they were, touching each other. Hux’s fingers spread over Ren’s chest, over the lovely curves and mounds of his pectorals. Snoke had made him keep all this hidden away. What a criminal waste, he thought. 

Ren was kissing and licking at Hux’s neck, wet and forceful like he was eating him up; sucking and nibbling across his collarbone.

Then, suddenly, he dived down, and his head was between Hux’s legs and his mouth on Hux’s cock.

“Ren!”

He sucked, with vigour.

“Slow down, slow down, it’s…”

Ren slowed, momentarily. His technique was inexpert, but enthusiastic to the point of aggressive. Hux panted and bade him slow again. He did, and found a reasonable rhythm with his tongue on the underside of Hux’s dick. He looked up, his eyes as intense as ever, and something grew very hot deep inside Hux. This was a sight he’d always remember. 

Ren reached underneath his body and began rapidly jerking himself.

“Don’t you dare,” Hux said. “I need that cock to stay hard.”

Ren obeyed. Hux suddenly thought that he had taken a risk there, commanding him like that, that things might not have gone quite so well. He handed Ren the lubricant and helped him get his fingers wet. Such big hands. Such broad, long fingers. And then Ren was reaching in and Hux was tipping his hips up and one of those big fingers was working in.

He was better at this than he was at sucking. Better, Hux realised, because he did it to himself. He knew where to find the spot. He clearly hadn’t had as much practice giving blowjobs. Maybe he’d only done that once or twice, with one of his fellow Jedi trainees. Would it have been one of the ones he killed, or one of the ones he took with him, his Knights?

He stopped thinking. Kylo’s fingers pressing inside him saw to that.

“Move your fingers apart while you’re doing it. That’ll help open me up, like I was doing to you. Get me ready for that gorgeous cock.”

Ren was looking at what he was doing, the expression on his face one of great interest and fascination. Of course — he’d never done it to someone else before. 

“Lie down now, I’ll straddle you.”

Ren lay back. His cock, big and hard and flushed, looked like an absolute treat. Hux slathered it with slick, to Ren’s obvious enjoyment, and climbed on. Ren had this look of anticipation on his face that made him seem more youthful — hard to reconcile with the thought of him as ultimate ruler of the galaxy. But when had he ever seemed befitted to that role?

Hux, deciding to keep his mind focused on the immediate situation, reached under him, took hold of Ren’s cock and brought it to his entrance. Slowly, he sat. It spread him a little more than he was used to, and he relished every second of it.

“Don’t do anything. Just let me.”

The fullness inside was wonderful. Pleasure spread and soaked through him, and he bit his lip. Beneath him, Kylo gasped.

“Feel good?”

“Yes.”

Hux rose and fell on him a few times. He pressed his hands onto Kylo’s chest again, seeking out his nipples. Kylo sighed and panted. The sight of him, hair spread out like a dark nebula, cheeks pink and lips reddened, seemed to invite a sort of passion that Hux wasn’t sure he was prepared for. He could touch those scars. Lick them. Have Kylo ask for his tongue on them. It seemed dangerous. He sat back, then, braced himself on his ankles and bounced.

“You’re still working for it, General.”

“It’s worth it.”

“I like watching you like this.”

“Good.”

“Touch your cock. I want to see it.”

He stroked himself. Ren watched him, eyes deep and glossy, cheeks flushed and bright.

“Make yourself come.”

“Sure?”

He went faster, biting his lip and making little noises. Ren’s hands were on his thighs, guiding him up and down. He heard himself moan, with increasing desperation and abandon. He ought, rightly, to be ashamed of the state he was letting himself be seen in. But he could only feel pride at having Ren inside him. He was making the most and best of him. The Supreme Leader of the First Order. Being used for Hux’s pleasure.

And that was it. He came, spurting over Ren’s abdomen.

“Fuck. Hux. Fuck that feels good. I need to…” 

And Ren flipped him over onto his back, his legs folding under Ren’s body, Ren’s dressing robe draping over him like his cloak. Ren’s head was beside his, forehead on the pillow, obscured by a curtain of his hair. He made breathy grunts as he fucked into Hux over and over, shallow, rapid, until he tensed up and cried out.

He pulled out and flopped down onto the bed beside Hux. Wrung out and euphoric, Hux turned his head towards him.

“You could get really rather good at this, you know,” he said. 

 

 ***

 

It was inescapable. He was going to have to think of a plan, an ongoing plan. 

If Paze was no longer of use to him, he’d have to be got rid of before he made the mistake of attempting blackmail. It was too easy to say he wouldn’t dare. The possibility was there. Opan would sort it out, draw a line through it in his reliable way.

 Alternatively, he could keep Paze on for a maintenance fuck every other week, keep up the payments and let the status quo more or less continue.

Would he be able to find a replacement if he did decide to get rid of him? There were available comms and signals specialists, but he would have to be sure of the loyalty of any replacement. Poaching a good specialist from another top ranking officer’s staff would be very risky. Now was not the time to have a cuckoo in the nest.

If a suitable candidate presented themselves, and if he could get Kylo Ren more reliably into topping, then he would be able to neatly cut off the whole Paze business. Otherwise, he would keep him around. For now, at least. 

And he would see, with Kylo Ren, what effect the sex had on the working relationship, such as it was. That would very much do for now.


End file.
